


the silent legends

by besidemethewholedamntime



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, F/M, Gen, aos advent 2018, bobbi and hunter discussing legends, post 'parting shot'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besidemethewholedamntime/pseuds/besidemethewholedamntime
Summary: '“D’you think we’ll be legends?”Distracted by the crumbs of bread on his lips, it takes her a second. “Huh?”“Legends, you know? Do you think they’ll talk about us, create stories?” Lance takes another bite. “Make heroes out of us and that?”'Bobbi and Hunter after the events of 'Parting Shot'. Written for the aos advent 2018 prompt #22 'Legend'





	the silent legends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> *waves* hello!
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in a few weeks! The first thing I've actually typed out! Writer's block is a truly terrible ailment but I think (or hope) I'm cured! I had my worst exam today so maybe that's unclogged my brain and now I can forget about RNA Polymerase II and get back to writing which makes so much more sense to me anyways. 
> 
> This is a Huntingbird fic because, well, why not? It was the idea that came to me! And it was quite fun! 
> 
> Because this is Huntingbird (and because she's an amazing bean) this is for Al - I love you lots!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and please let me know if I got this ship horribly wrong because I'd like to correct any mistakes I make!

They talk about it one day, sitting by a river in Hungary eating sandwiches.

Bobbi’s not sure how long they’ve been on the run for. It could be weeks, months, or even just days. Her special ops training tells her she needs to keep track of the time, that it’ll keep her sane, but it gets harder and harder as time goes on. It’s not like it matters, anyway. That training was to keep her alive until she could be found, but she was found, and then was told to be lost again.

They. _They_ were found and set adrift. She looks over to Lance - who sits munching his sandwich with his own brand of grace - and reminds herself she’s not alone.

“Hey, Bob,” he calls over to her, mouth full of cured meat and bread.

Fighting the urge not to roll her eyes (because they truly haven’t been fighting as much as she’d imaged they would, and she’d like to keep it that way), she turns to him. “What?”

“D’you think we’ll be legends?”

Distracted by the crumbs of bread on his lips, it takes her a second. “Huh?”

“Legends, you know? Do you think they’ll talk about us, create stories?” Lance takes another bite. “Make heroes out of us and that?”

It must have been more than a few weeks, Bobbi decides, judging from his facial hair. They’ve been at a number of places where they could have bought a razor and some soap, but each time something holds her back from reminding him. She doesn’t know what. Perhaps the reminder that times have changed. That it’s not as easy as shaving facial hair to go back to the life they came from.

“No.” She shakes her head, hating to disappoint him. “We can’t. We’re disavowed remember. It would kinda defeat the point if they kept talking about us.”

She hopes she’s wrong. She’d like to be. She’d like to think that the friends (in some cases, family) they’ve left behind sit around telling the worst and best stories of them both. It would be nice to hope that they don’t let them become the ghosts that haunt them all.

She’d like to think it, but she doesn’t allow herself to do so very often. For she knows that they probably don’t, and she knows that it’s not out of malice or selfishness, but that it’s simply just too painful.

“Bloody hell,” Lance whispers quietly to himself. Then, at normal volume: “Never even thought about that. This whole getting disowned thing is harder than I thought.”

Bobbi laughs then takes a bite of her own sandwich. If this were another version of them, she could almost pretend that it’s just an ordinary day out. A couple travelling through Europe, stopping at picturesque riversides and eating sandwiches.

“We’ll be the silent legends, huh?” She offers, unable to leave him with nothing. “We saved the world, and nobody knows it. The best kind of legend there is.”

“Silent legends.” Bobbi can tell from his voice that it’s not what he wants, that he disagrees with her on ‘the best’ part. “I guess that’s still kind of cool.”

The way he sounds like a child doesn’t infuriate her but makes her laugh and she concentrates on enjoying her lunch and the view and not what’s happening what seems like lifetimes away.

“Suppose it’s a lot better that there’s someone with me,” Lance says suddenly, not looking at her but out across the water.

“Don’t go getting soft on me here,” Bobbi tells him, gently nudging him with her elbow. Though she’s teasing, she hopes he can hear what she’s really saying. That she loves him, that she needs him, that she doesn’t know what she’d do if she was here all on her own.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, love,” he chuckles, his answering grin telling her that he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to leave kudos/comments. Please feel free not to. Either way, I hope you have a lovely day!


End file.
